U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,388, issued to Hongo et al., discloses a polycarbonate resin composition comprising a polycarbonate resin (A) or a mixture (A′) of a polycarbonate resin with a saturated polyester resin and/or a polyester elastomer, and a compound rubber type graft copolymer (B) having at least one vinyl monomer graft-polymerized onto a compound rubber composed of from 10 to 90% by weight of a polyorganosiloxane rubber and from 10 to 90% by weight of a polyalkyl (meth)acrylate rubber in a total amount of 100% by weight in an inseparable interlocking fashion and having an average particle size of from 0.08 to 0.6 μm, or a mixture (B′) of such a compound rubber type graft copolymer (B) with a vinyl monomer, wherein component (B) or (B′) is in an amount such that the compound rubber is from 0.5 to 60% by weight based on the entire resin composition.
Wittmann et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,675, provide flame-resistant molding compounds of polycarbonate, polyalkylene terephthalate, graft polymer, fluorinated polyolefine and phosphorus compound which can be worked up into molded products and which have a particularly advantageous combination of joint line strength, dimensional stability under heat and toughness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,570, issued to Koyama et al., describes a flame retardant resin composition comprising the following components (A), (B), (C), (D), (E) and (F), wherein 1-10 parts by weight of (C), 2-10 parts by weight of (D), 0.05-2 parts by weight of (E) and 0.01-10 parts by weight of (F) are contained per 100 parts by weight of a resin whose weight ratio of (A)/(B) is 75/25-90/10. (A) a polycarbonate resin whose viscosity-average molecular weight is 16,000-29,000, (B) a polyalkylene terephthalate resin, (C) a copolymer containing a rubbery polymer and at least one selected from the group consisting of aromatic vinyl monomers, vinyl cyanide monomers, acrylic acid, acrylic esters, methacrylic acid, methacrylic esters and maleimide-type monomers as components, (D) an organic phosphorus-type flame retardant, (E) a fluorocarbon-type resin, and (F) an epoxy compound not containing halogens. The flame retardant resin composition is halogen-free and said to possess well-balanced properties of flame retardancy, impact strength, heat resistance, moldability, chemical resistance and heat-induced discoloration resistance, and improved in silver streaks formation.
Matsumoto et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,943, disclose a flame retarded thermoplastic resin composition comprising (R) a thermoplastic resin comprising (A) a polycarbonate resin and (B) an aromatic polyester resin in an (A)/(B) ratio of 99/1 to 50/50 by weight, and per 100 parts by weight of the thermoplastic resin (R), (C) 0.5 to 100 parts by weight of a silicate compound and (D) 0.5 to 30 parts by weight of an organic phosphorus based flame retarder. The composition is said to exhibit excellent flame resistance and anti-drip property without containing a halogen atom and, moreover, have excellent properties such as heat resistance, mechanical strength, solvent resistance, surface property of moldings, and dimensional stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,451, issued to Matsumoto et al., describes a flame-retardant thermoplastic resin composition having incorporated therein a trace of stabilized red phosphorus, which achieves both improvement of heat resistance and flame retardation without using chlorine nor bromine and also possesses long-term heat stability and smells little. The composition comprises (A) 50 to 95 parts by weight of a polycarbonate resin and (B) 5 to 50 parts by weight of a thermoplastic polyester resin, contains (C) 0.1 to 5 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the total amount of (A) and (B), of coated stabilized red phosphorus and preferably contains (D) 0.1 to 100 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the total amount of (A) and (B), of a silicate compound.
Li et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0090961, provide a thermoplastic molding composition characterized by its flame retardance and impact strength. The composition contains A) 70 to 99 parts by weight of aromatic poly(ester) carbonate B) 1 to 30 parts by weight of polyalkylene terephthalate, the total weight of A) and B) being 100 parts resin, and C) 1 to 20 parts per hundred parts resin (phr) of graft (co)polymer having a core-shell morphology, including a grafted shell that contains polymerized alkyl(meth)acrylate and a composite rubber core that contains interpenetrated and inseparable polyorganosiloxane and poly(meth)alkyl acrylate components, D) 2 to 20 phr of a phosphorous-containing compound, and E) 0.1 to 2 part by weight of fluorinated polyolefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,217,101 issued to Li, describes a thermoplastic molding composition characterized by its flame retardance. The composition contains A) aromatic poly(ester) carbonate having a weight-average molecular weight of at least 25,000, B) (co)polyester and C) graft (co)polymer having a core-shell morphology, comprising a grafted shell that contains polymerized alkyl(meth)acrylate and a composite rubber core that contains interpenetrated and inseparable polyorganosiloxane and poly(meth)alkyl acrylate where the weight ratio of polyorganosiloxane/poly(meth)alkylacrylate/grafted shell is 70-90/5-15/5-15, D) phosphorus-containing compound, E) fluorinated polyolefin and F) boron compound having average particle diameter of 2 to 10 μm.
WO 94/11429 in the name of Ogoe et al., discloses a blended composition containing polycarbonate; polyester, an acrylate polymer, and/or a styrenic thermoplastic resin; poly(tetrafluoroethylene); an acid acceptor; and a halogenated aryl phosphate; and optionally a halogenated aromatic carbonate oligomer, which composition possesses a desirable balance of ignition resistance, impact resistance and solvent resistance properties.
Urabe et al., in JP 04-345657, provide a flame retardant polycarbonate compound comprising 5-98 wt. % halogenated aromatic polycarbonate resin, 0-93 wt. % non-halogenated aromatic polycarbonate resin, 1-49 wt. % aromatic polyester resin, and 1-20 wt. % graft rubber polymer composite obtained by grafting at least one vinyl monomer onto rubber particles having a mean particle size of 0.08-0.6 μm and consisting of a polyorganosiloxane rubber and a polyalkyl (meth)acrylate rubber entangled with each other so as not to be separated from each other or 1-20 wt. % mixture of the graft rubber polymer composite with a vinyl polymer, and in which the sum of the two polycarbonate resins is 50-98 wt. % and the halogen content is 3-25 wt. %.
JP 06-239965 in the name of Urabe et al., describes a resin composition composed of (A) 50-90 wt. % of an aromatic polycarbonate resin (preferably derived from bisphenol A), (B) 2-45 wt. % of an aromatic polyester resin (e.g. polyethylene terephthalate) and (C) 3-25 wt. % of a halogenated bisphenol epoxy resin of the formula
wherein X is Cl or Br; Y is alkylene, O, etc.; n is average polymerization degree and is 21-50. The component C is said to be produced by condensing a halogenated bisphenol such as dibromobisphenol A with epichlorohydrin.
Ono et al., in JP 2001-031860, disclose a flame-retardant resin composition comprising 100 wt. % of the total of 86.7-35 wt. % of an aromatic polycarbonate resin (component (a)), 10-40 wt. % of polyalkylene terephthalate resin (component b), 0.1-10 wt. % of stabilized red phosphorus (component c), 1-10 wt. % of a rubber-like polymer (component d), 0.1-1 wt. % of a polytetrafluoroethylene having fibril-forming ability (component e) and 0.1-35 wt. % of an inorganic compound consisting essentially of silicate (component f). An internal mechanism part of printing instrument can be molded from the flame-retardant thermoplastic resin composition.
JP 08-073692 in the name of Koyama et al., provides a composition obtained by blending (A) 100 pts·wt. of a resin prepared by mixing (i) a PC resin having 16,000-29,000 viscosity-average molecular weight with (ii) a polyalkylene terephthalate resin in the weight ratio of the component (1)/(ii) of 75/25 to 90/10 with (B) 1-10 pts·wt. of a copolymer containing (i) a rubber-based copolymer and (ii) one or more selected from an aromatic vinyl monomer, a vinyl cyanide, a (meth)acrylic acid (ester) and a maleimide-based monomer as constituent components, (C) 2-10 pts·wt. of an organic phosphorus-based flame-retardant preferably composed of a condensed phosphoric ester of the formula
wherein R1 and R2 are each a monofunctional aromatic group or aliphatic group; R3 is a bifunctional aromatic group; (n) is 0-15 and (D) 0.05-2 pts·wt. of a fluoro-based resin.
Yabuhara et al., in JP 2000-026741, describe a composition obtained by including (A) 100 pts·wt. of a thermoplastic resin other than thermotropic liquid crystal polymers (pref. an aromatic polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resin), (B) 0.01-50 pts·wt. of a thermotropic liquid crystal polymer (pref. a polyester-based polymer made from a dicarboxy compound such as terephthalic acid and a dihydroxy compound such as ethylene glycol or hydroquinone), and (C) 1-30 pts·wt. of a halogen element-free phosphazene compound.